California Dreamin'
by junkii
Summary: [HikaruxKaoru AU oneshot] Time for sunshine! Hikaru and Kaoru 'borrow' their parent's car, also 'borrowing' money for a trip to California! Maybe they should leave the trip for their dreams, seeing as vacations even end in disaster.


**A/N: **Ouran is owned by Hatori Bisco yadda yaddda:D;;; Haha oh god this one sucks. I shouldn't upload it, but meh. I decided to. (Haha California pride yo) Sorry for my grammar and spelling errors. Wordpad does not have spellcheck so...xD;; Read and review, please!

* * *

The dizzying beat could never stop the two; smiling as they looked at themselves, the older of the two steering the convertible vehicle; the younger with arms up in the air; getting a taste of the beautiful sunshine that California had to offer. A small laugh escaped one of them; most likely the one enjoying the roadtrip the most. The two Japan-born twins decided to take a break from their studies to go abroad to America; to one of the most populated states -- California. It was a break from the mundane; plus it was so foreign to be with English speakers. Kaoru; being better at English, was able to decipher some of what they were saying...but it was complicated.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin; wealthy twins and the heirs to the Hitachiin fortune. Their amber eyes gave off a look of mischief; but at the current state, their eyes showed happiness of freedom. No school, no Host Club, no lies. They had to usually lie to their parents, especially when it came to love. The two lied and said that they had girlfriends. Haruhi Fujioka was supposedly Hikaru's girlfriend and Renge Houshakuji was Kaoru's girlfirend. Truth was; Kaoru and Hikaru were homosexuals. Homosexuality wasn't allowed in the Hitachiin family, so they kept their dirty little secret safely hidden away.

Oh but being homosexual wasn't the BIGGEST secret the two shared.

They were homosexuals for each other. Yes; a forbidden taboo incest, but what was wierd was it was twincest. The two males were twin brothers...and well that wouldn't fly well with Mom and Dad. Kaoru knew this all too well; yet while he let his orange hair being run through by the wind; he completely forgot his worries. They were travelling on such great heights; their worries fading away as they drove on, looking around, camera at the ready. Hikaru stopped the red vehicle as it overlooked the Pacific Ocean; Kaoru hopping out, pulling up his shirt as it rested on his pale shoulders. Hikaru smiled and stuffed his hands in his pant pockets; a plain look as they stared at the water.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered, smiling as the younger twin grabbed Hikaru's hand. Hikaru smiled back, pulling him closer and wrapping an arm around him. Kaoru took the chance to move the camera so the lens was facing them; for a picture of the twins, just them. Photogenic they were, they could take a picture at any given moment and it would look beautiful. Being beautiful was a given; the two had perfect jawlines -- their face etched like the Angels carved it. Their hair was flawless as it parted in opposite directions, their face clear of acne. It was a given; their parents were just as beautiful as themselves. The two leaned their heads together; cheek to cheek as they smiled, pearly white teeth shining in the sunlight. A click and a flash, the picture was done. Kaoru turned it over and looked at Hikaru. "Pictures make the best memories, Hikaru."

"Maybe they do. But hopefully you wouldn't forget this. Maybe someday we can move here." Hikaru suggested, pulling Kaoru close again by the hands, holding them within his own. If one would look closely; one could tell Kaoru's hands were more delicate and feminine than Hikaru's. They were nimble, since Kaoru took after his mother when it came to sewing and fashion designing. Hikaru took the photographs most of the time; yet Kaoru was well gifted in photography as well. The two modelled the clothes their parents made, seeing if it looked alright. Even girl's clothes. No matter what it was; they'd model it. "Ne, what are you thinkin' about, Kao-chan?"

"Hikaru...you don't have to call me that."

"Why not, _Kao-chan_?" the other teased, Kaoru rolling his eyes as he moved to face him, delicate hands on the other's cheeks. Hikaru put his hands over Kaoru, leaning in to kiss him, Kaoru leaning back on a rail on the cliff, a rail to keep him from falling into the ocean. If he fell, Hikaru would jump after, Kaoru knew it. Smiles as the pecks started progressing, Hikaru's hands sliding down, sending chills up the other's spine. Kaoru's hands fell from Hikaru's face, holding onto the rail so he wouldn't slip. Hikaru pulled away finally, smirking and holding Kaoru close. Laughs and whispers went through the other's ears, the twins stopping when they heard yelling.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you two doing!?" The two blinked in unison, Hikaru turning around and jumping, getting off of Kaoru. _Mom?! Dad!? Oh great.. _Kaoru hit his forehead with his palm, blushing scarlet right away. Hikaru looked at the ground, whistling innocently, or as innocently as a little devil could. "That...what..."

"Hikaru...just tell her."

"Why me?"

"You're...older?"

"...Fine. Mom...dad...we're...er...not dating who we said we were...uh...dating, yeah." Hikaru started, stuttering a little as he looked up at their parents. Their mom was in a frenzy, yelling about their car, while their dad just nodded and took the information in. Hikaru sighed and looked at Kaoru for help, yet he knew the younger twin was far too embarassed to say anything to them. "Well...I'm...kinda dating Kaoru?"

"YOU WHAT!?" their mom hollered, turning her attention from the red sports car the twins 'borrowed'. She walked over, blinking, mouth open as their father shrugged and walked over to get into his own car. She closed her mouth, folded her arms, then smiled. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"...Because you'd get mad...?" Kaoru asked, finally speaking as Hikaru wrapped an arm around him.

"No, no...it's...alright, I guess...for now. As long as you're happy and not bothering us or spending our money hastily, it's all fine. Oh...as for taking the car? Two weeks of being grounded. And here we thought you two were studying abroad instead of going away to do...whatever you two...are doing." she replied, wavering a hand as Kaoru blushed at the last part. Hikaru smiled and gave her a thumbs up, waving as she walked away, muttering about the car. Kaoru waved as well as they drove off, the two sighing in synch.

"Didn't think she'd take it well..."

"You HAD to make me say it to them by myself!? That was...pretty harsh, Kaoru." Hikaru said, annoyance in tone with his voice. Kaoru mumbled a sorry, looking away with a hand on his arm, rubbing it as he felt positively stupid for the whole thing. It was a nice moment, and the surprise visit from their parents was just...weird. Out of the blue they came, and it made Kaoru somewhat ticked off that their moment was ruined. "...I'm sorry, Kaoru..."

"...I'm alright." Kaoru replied back, hopping up on the rail so he was sitting on it, swinging his legs and holding onto the bar. Hikaru leaned against it, looking at the scenary from the silence between the two. Hikaru sighed, getting up and walking until he was facing Kaoru, crossing his arms as he stared at his brother. A questioning look as Kaoru let his hands slip on the rail, everything happening so fast. Hikaru's eyes widened as Kaoru started to fall backwards, legs slipping on the metal rail. The older twin shouted his name, grabbing on his brother's shirt to pull him up. Hearts raced, the dizzying beat drumming in their minds. He pulled him up, Kaoru immediately hugging Hikaru, making the elder topple backwards onto the ground. The younger buried himself in his brother's chest, heart still racing, not believing it had just happened. "Hikaru..."

"Kaoru...are you alright...? You scared me, you fool." Hikaru whispered in his ear, looking at the blue sky. A nod from Kaoru, the boy nuzzling into his twin's chest, resting against him as they tried to regulate their blood pressure. Waves crashed against the shore, seagulls crying out as they flew overhead. California...suddenly felt dangerous. It harbored escape, yet when thought of carelessly, it can bite back and almost lead to something horrible. Hikaru didn't want to think of what could have happened if he just watched senselessly. It replayed in his mind, making him hold onto Kaoru tighter. "Kaoru...?"

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"Let's go catch the next plane home."

"Sounds like a great idea." Kaoru whispered back, getting off of Hikaru and hopping into their car as fast as he could. Hikaru shortly followed, starting the car and putting the camera in the backseat. They travelled across the highway, a deserted road, Kaoru leaning against the seat and watching it go by. Japan was definantly better than this, and he couldn't wait to get home, to leave California and it's sunshine behind.

It looked far better in his dreams, after all.


End file.
